


Married Before the Lord [Dean x Castiel & Sam x You]

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Gambling, Gay Marriage, M/M, Swearing, Temporary Sex Change, You getting pinned by Dean Winchester, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a case near Vegas, a very drunk Dean and Cas accidentally get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "We're going to Vegas, baby."

You and Sam snickered as the two of you snapped pictures of the knocked out newlyweds- Castiel and Dean. Last night was kind of blurry to the newly sober hunters, but they knew how it ended. It ended in a legally signed marriage certificate.

Now, the trio usually stayed in their comfort zone when it came to hunts, but Castiel had called them up saying there was some really bad angel activity. So the hunters packed up and made the seventeen hour journey to Henderson, Nevada. By the way, that's super, super close to Las Vegas…

Anyway, you and the guys handled the situation well. As Dean would put it, it was just some "dick angels."

"Vegas, here we come!" Dean cheered as he threw his duffle bag into the trunk along with yours.

"What!" Sam exclaimed. "No, Dean."

"Come on, Sammy. It's like half an hour from here maybe less." Dean smirked.

"Dean-"

"Oh, come on, Sam." You encouraged. "Let's have a little fun. On top of that, it'd be a learning experience for Cas."

"I have heard of Las Vegas. It sounds like a popular destination."

"Very popular." You smiled.

Dean tapped the hood of the Impala. "We’re going to Vegas, baby."

With no traffic and some speeding down the road, the Impala passed into Vegas twenty minutes later. A little more driving and everyone was on the Strip. Cas stared out the window as they drove pass the glam and lights of Vegas.

"That's highly inappropriate." Cas mumbled to himself as he watched a particular billboard display the "Chippendales." You just giggled next to him.

Dean pulled into the parking structure of some cheap hotel outside of the Strip and checked in for the night. Everyone carried their own bag except Cas since he didn't need one. It was only 6:37 when you crashed into one of the beds.

"Come on, (y/n)." Dean said excitedly. "We're in Vegas."

"Too tired. Besides, nothing good happens at 7 in Vegas. All the awesome stuff is later."

"(y/n)'s right, Dean." Sam yawned. "I'm going to grab us something to eat. We'll head out later."

Dean groaned lightly as Sam exited the room and quickly shouted, "Don't forget pie," while you passed out for a little while. Cas took a seat at the small table, continuously asking Dean questions about this and that. Dean surprisingly answered enthusiastically and not long after, Sam was back with burgers, fries, and rabbit food.

After everyone had eaten, showered, and changed into some not so gross shirts, the group was out on the Vegas streets. Everyone had their own wad of cash, except Castiel. On top of that, they also had their credit cards and a flask of holy water, you never know.

Dean had divided up the group into two- you with Sam and Cas with Dean. Cas and Dean hit the bar first, but you were looking forward to Blackjack and Sam was up for it. Let's just say you learned how to count cards back in high school, but of course, you played it off as if you knew nothing. Sam did pretty well for himself in Poker too.

Castiel was on his tenth drink after the second hour of being at the casino, while Dean was on his fourth. They talked for a while, Cas trying to catch up on gambling and retain as much information he could in a short amount of time.

"I'll be right back, Cas. Remember what I told you-"

"If I see something I shouldn't, shut up. And make sure I get drinks from different bartenders-"

"Because of your high tolerance for alcohol." Dean smiled. "Now, stay put."

After an hour or two at the Poker table, you and Sam moved to one of the smaller bars at the opposite end of the casino; Cas was at the one in the middle. That's when Sam saw some hot shot hit on Cas, he tapped your arm to make you turn around. You were about to bail Castiel out, but Sam stopped you, telling you to wait.

Castiel seemed like he was seriously struggling to shake the guy. Then, Cas said something with the matter-of-fact expression and the jackass grabbed Castiel's collar. Sam and you moved at the same time, but low and behold, Dean took the guy's hand off of Cas and got between them.

The two men were about the same height, but Dean obviously had the hidden skill to gank the guy at a moment's notice. The jackass said something to Dean and Cas looked absolutely ready to smite the asshole. Sam and you watched with bated breath as Dean chuckled and then punched the guy in the jaw.

You and Sam cheered as Dean and Cas exited; the jackass didn't even bother looking up. So, that was the first casino of the night… By the third, Dean was slightly drunk and Cas had to guide him to the next casino. At the same time, Sam and you weren't fairing too well either, but were much more sober than Dean.

At the fourth casino, Cas was drunk too. The poor angel was stealing Dean's drinks because the hunter wouldn't stop. Then, Dean saw he "already drank his glass" and he ordered another one. After his eleventh drink, Dean slurred,

"Cas, I love ya, man."

"I love you too, Dean-"

"No," Dean drunkenly insisted. "I-I love… you. You're always so helpful." Dean slung his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Hell, you pulled me out of Hell." Dean giggled and covered it up with a gasp. "We should get married."

"Dean-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dean yelled almost incoherently, handing Cas' hand up. "We're getting married!"

Now, the incredibly hung over hunter was groaning next to the angel that had his head in his hands.

"Congratulations!" You and Sam yelled, throwing rice in the air. The hunter groaned loudly, while the angel covered his ears.

"Shut the hell up. Damn it." Dean yelled as he held his head again. "What happened last night anyway?"

"We were married." Castiel says softly. He raised his head and allowed his arms to rest on his knees. A dice looking Vegas style ring circled Cas' fingers, Dean noticed. He looked at his own hand that had the same ring circling his own finger, shock and fear evident in Dean's features. Though Castiel was a little hurt Dean would look at their martial rings like that, he understood and hid his emotions well.

"Divorce?" Dean asks after a second's thought, that was really the only thing that popped into his head besides, "I'm married to my angelic best friend."

"We can't. We're married before the Lord." Castiel clarifies. "We can only separate in times of adultery."

"No problem." Dean shouts happily then groans at his own loud voice. The room went silent.

Castiel turns to Dean and says, "You would willingly sabotage this marriage?" Cas was met with Dean's silence. "Then, I will not stop you, Dean." Then, Castiel flies off, disappearing from the hotel room.

You sighed, crossed you arms, and turned to Dean. "You are such a dumbass." Then, you exited the hotel room via the door. Sam stood there, shaking his head.

'This is why we can't come to Vegas.' Sam thought.


	2. Cas & Cassie

No one had seen Castiel in weeks. The hunters were back at the bunker doing regular job away from Vegas. Before they left, Sam checked and the marriage certificate was legal and therefore binding. Dean still hadn't slept with anyone else and so, before the Lord, still married to Cas.

The sound of wings lightly filled the bunker, but still alerted the guys. Sam and Dean looked around for Castiel, but he was nowhere in sight. Dean called out to him.

"Dean, is this look appropriate?" The question was accompanied by the sound of heels clicking in the bunker.

The boys snapped up their gazes and stared at the women at the end of the long table. She had dark brown, almost black hair. Bright blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. She wore a woman's sized trench coat, business suit, and classy dress shoes. Dean was stunned.

"Cas?" Sam breathed.

"I am Cassie now." The former Cas said.

Castiel stayed as Cassie for months. Both Sam and you told Cassie that she didn't need to change, but she insisted it was what she wanted. You guys relented and respected Cassie's decision.

Dean hasn't said much about the subject, but he has been treating Cassie differently. First off, he's been pairing her with you instead of letting Cassie go off by herself. At diners or restaurants, Dean let's Cassie slide into the booth first. And last, but not least, he guides Cassie everywhere. Either, Dean's close by so no one bothers her or he has a hand on her lower back; he was protective of her. And, in all honesty, it was getting on Cassie's nerves.

You and Sam tried to get Dean to knock it off, but he just got defensive and walked away. He tried to justify himself with some low bullshit, even for him. Then, one day, Cassie snapped at him.

The four of you were at a local bar after a case. The guys were hustling pool players, while you and Cassie sat and talked.

"Cassie, I got to ask, but where's Jimmy?" You whispered.

"This is Jimmy if he were born a female." Cassie confided. "Well, as close to a female Jimmy Novak as I could get."

"I didn't know angels would change their vessels like that."

"Normally-"

"Angels you are indeed." Cassie was interrupted by a bar patron and his friend. "Hi there… angel." The man smiled at his own joke.

"Leave us alone." You gritted out as you pushed an arm from around your shoulders only for it to return.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" The man asked Cassie. She noticed that these men were mostly sober, they just weren't listening.

"My friend asked you to leave." Cassie said calmly. "Now leave."

"Come on, sweetie. Just your name."

"She's married, so back off!" You seethed.

"I don't see your hubby." The man said pretending to look around.

"He's right here." Dean showed up at the man's side and pushed the man away from Cassie. Sam showed up next to the other man, clapping his hand on the guy's shoulder and making him release you. Sam pulled you from your seat and behind him.

"Hey man, relax." The man pushed Dean back.

"Then, leave my girl alone." Dean stood tall against the man as the man said,

"We were just talking."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Stop it, Dean." Cassie yelled behind him. "This isn't your fight."

"He was hitting on you and you-"

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't defend myself. You didn't care to defend me before so what's so different now?"

"Yeah, listen to the lady." Dean turned around and knocked the guy unconscious; he really should've shut up.

Cassie made her way to the door with you following close behind. You called after her as she moved toward the Impala. When you reached her, Cassie looked like she was about to explode. She looked about ready to cry and scream and throw things around.

"Cassie?"

"I don't understand, (y/n). I changed my biology to be with Dean and he still won't take me as I am. What do I have to do to make him see that I'm- I have always been willing to make this work?" Cassie looked up at you with teary eyes, jaw set, and fists clenched at her side.

"You shouldn't have changed, Cassie, not for Dean. He cared about you, Cassie, even when you were Castiel. I think he cares about you so much more than he lets on."

"That's impossible and you know it."

"Cassie…" Dean calls from behind. "You okay?"

"Fine." Cassie said softly. You rubbed her shoulder reassuringly before she said she needed to leave. You swiftly turned around and punched Dean in the face.

"What the hell-" You swung again and again. Throwing jabs and hooks as Sam watched, shouting at you to stop. You stopped but not before a round house kick into his side, but Dean grabbed your leg and slammed you onto the hood of the Impala.

"What the hell, (y/n)?"

"You are such an asshole!" You slapped at him. "Cassie, loves you, you stupid squirrel. Castiel loved you too and you said nothing to him." Dean pinned your hands above your head as you shouted at him. "You have a mother fucking radar for this kind of shit. You knew Cas had feeling for you, I know you did and you said nothing!"

"Stop it, (y/n)."

"Castiel changed Jimmy's genes so he could be a she and be with you! Cas became Cassie because he hoped you would want him as a lover, but no-"

"That's enough, both of you!" Sam pulled Dean off of you and you slid off the hood. You and Dean glared at each other, while Sam stood between you. Dean moved away first, climbing into the Impala. You followed after him and got into the back, slamming the door behind you. Sam sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat and Dean sled out of the parking lot.

After that fight, no one spoke. You were mad at Dean and Sam was mad at both of you and Dean was mad at himself. Everyone knew they screwed up something, but they knew they had wronged Castiel/Cassie in some way or another.

The trio separated when they entered the bunker. Dean slammed the door to his room and sat at his desk to clean out his wounds; you had clipped him good and his knuckles were starting to ache. As he cleaned out his cuts, Dean thought about what happened in Vegas. He regretted suggesting divorce the minute he saw Castiel's expression. Cas looked shocked, hurt, and rejected. Dean knew that was the moment that pushed Cas to become Cassie. Dean knew it was his fault for making Cas feel worthless as a guy, he inadvertently created Cassie. Now, Dean wanted nothing more than to apologize and have his Cas back.


	3. Cassie -> Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Dean fix his broken relationship with Cas or will they move on?

In was four months later, Cassie shows up at the bunker as Castiel. Cas was back and wearing his usual attire; he figured it was time to stop hiding. Dean was the only one home because you and Sam had taken his car into town…

'They've been spending a lot of time together.' Dean thought absentmindedly. Then, the sound of fluttering wings filled the air.

"Cassie?" Dean bolted out of his seat and searched the bunker to find Castiel in the library. "Castiel?"

"Hello, Dean."

"It's great to see you, man."

"I'm sorry. I understand Cassie was not-"

"No, I mean you've been gone for a while. I didn't think you'd be coming back to bunker."

Castiel noticed that the bunker was silent except for them. "Where are Sam and (y/n)?"

"In town." Cas nodded his understanding and then silence formed between the two.

"Castiel, I'm so sorry." Dean began. "You never needed me to treat you like a lady. You wanted me to just treat you like you. And I'm sorry I never did."

"I accept your apology."

"Cas, I know you have… had feeling for me and I ignored you. I just didn't want to make it weird between us."

"I understand." Castiel clipped out.

"Okay, I'm saying all of this wrong."

"No, I believe you're saying what you want to say and I have accepted it." Castiel tried not to be angry, but that hurt.

"That's not what I'm trying to get across to you, Cas. But… I can show you." Dean said softly. He moved closer to Cas, placing a hand on his cheek and the other clasped the belt of his trench coat.

"Dean, stop. You don't have to do this." Castiel said quietly.

Dean smiled as he leaned down and gently pecked Cas' lips. He did it again just to feel their slightly chapped texture. And again because he wanted to pull Castiel closer. And then again just because Cas didn't stop him the other three times.

Dean smiled happily. "I want to do that over and over until you get so sick and tired of it, you'll have to smite me to get me to stop."

"You can't smite your spouse, Dean." Cas tilted his head in confusion. "And I don't want you to stop."

"Done deal." He smiled at the angel.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the extra scene the same day as Chapter 3. It's my apology for skipping a week of publishing. I swear I thought I posted it. Anyway, enjoy!  
> Oh, and please tell me what you think, if you can spare the time, thank you.


	4. Subtle Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam. Closing up the story.

EXTRA PART [You & Sam]

The night you kicked Dean's butt was the night you realized Sam liked you and you liked him back. It scared the daylights out of you, but nonetheless, you marched to Sam's room and knocked on his door. Where you watched it swing open to reveal a very tired looking Sam Winchester.

"I don't want you to change." You said quickly.

"(y/n)?"

"I think you like me and if you don't this will be very embarrassing, but I like you… a lot. Hell hounds! I think I'm in love with you and I don't want you to change… ever! And I hope you don't want me to change because then we'll be just like Cas and Dean and I don't want that." You sucked in a deep breath, slightly panting from your long, rushed speech.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

"What?"

Sam smiled. "I wasn't exactly subtle about my crush on you, (y/n). At least that's what Dean said." You were still so confused. "Dean and I didn't just argue about him and Cas. We argued about you and me too."

"Oh."

Sam stepped out of his room and wrapped his arm around your back, pulling you into his chest. "Yeah. So will you go on a date with me, one of these days?"

"Sure."

"I was thinking… tomorrow morning. We can grab breakfast and go for a short walk."

"I'd like that."

THE END OF THE END


End file.
